


A family of One

by ClassicalTorture



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Abandonment Issues, Angst, Family, Fluff, Gen, Hiram is not just a dragon, Hurt/Comfort, nor is he just a fraud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:33:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClassicalTorture/pseuds/ClassicalTorture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiram is not just a dragon with five heads. He is a family of one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A family of One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saofishstudios](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=saofishstudios).



> This is a one-shot done for an illustration of saofishstudios that I found on tumblr. It can be seen here http://saofishstudios.tumblr.com/post/56284592602/lets-march-into-the-reptilian-future-not-cling

No one knew but Hiram wasn’t a name but rather an acronym. It was a combination of all the heads’ names that they created as children to blend in a little better.

Harlan was the oldest, getting their father’s dark hair and ruby eyes. He was the responsible one, having to look after his brothers since they hatched. Their parents certainly weren’t around.

Izzy was second oldest with his maroon mane and obsidian eyes. Truly Harlan’s opposite. He was free-spirited and didn’t want any responsibility. Izzy wanted to find their parents.

Richard the Mauve as Harlan called him. The only one of the bunch to get the magnificent forehead horn. He was always so gently and soft-spoken. Was always trying to play mother for the other’s, placating where Harlan scolded.

Andy was smart. Scary smart as Misha always pointed out. Unfortunately his golden head only seemed to be wired towards fun things. He was the one to think up the insurance scam that let them set up a united identity and begin a small company. StrexCor.

Misha was the youngest and the only one who didn’t care that their parents left them to die in the desert heat with no one to take care of them. When he was hungry Harlan would catch him a bird and Richie would guide them to the nearest water source. Izzy always told him stories and Andy taught him things. He had a perfectly fine family already. One that would never leave him.


End file.
